Nature vs Nurture
by qwerty avelat
Summary: What if Rita was released 10 years early? The rangers are too young to be rangers. Yet they have a powerful magic too strong to resist.
1. The Capture of the innocent

"Alpha, I asked you to recruit teenagers with attitude." Zordon said calmly, again.

"Ai, ai, ai! Zordon there aren't any teenagers with the correct biological make up to control the Zords." Alpha said.

"What about the decedents of the Western Rangers, the family lines we have been monitoring?" Zordon asked.

"No one that's young enough to handle the energy and the younger ones are too little for control! See, four year olds!" Alpha said.

"Alpha, widen the search from the original line. Perhaps they have relatives who would do." Zordon said.

"Oh ai, ai, ai!" Alpha said, "This is the best I can do, Zordon!" Alpha said. Suddenly five teenagers around the age of thirteen appeared.

"What in the world!" a boy yelled in shock.

"Wh-what's going on here?" another girl said.

"Hello humans, I am Zordon." Zordon said.

The five didn't know it but they were about to go on a crazy adventure based solely on the fact that they were relatives of five very special preschoolers from Angle Grove.

"**Roar**! I'm the monster now!" Zack laughed.

There were three squeals of excitement as the four children ran around the playground.

Jason laughed as he ran, "Watch out Billy! He's going to catch you!

Billy smiled quietly as he looked up from his book.

"Don't you want to play Billy?" a young Kimberly asked.

"I would prefer to use my free time for further edification." Billy said.

"He means he wants to learn more stuff." Trini said from behind her.

"Billy, your already in extra-special afternoon pre-school classes, you don't need to be smarter, come on." Kimberly said. The two girls grabbed both of Billy's arms and the five continued to play, while a very envious looking Eugene watched.

Farkas wanted to be one of these kids so badly, but for some reason they were so wrapped up in each other no one else could really hang out with them, yet everyone loved them. The adults thought they were so clever and grown up, the others in class thought they were cool and funny, and the teachers doted on them. "Man, those guys are crazy. What's so special about them?"

Unknown to Farkas there was something special and it was the reason behind his jealousy. Each of the rangers had a small amount of magic beginning to evolve in them, giving them a sort of unconscious wish magic. When they really wanted something, reality often would bend to their favor. Being children they wanted attention from their parents and peers and that's what they got. Unfortunately for him Eugene had his own type of magic, a negative magic. So now whenever he was near these kids he couldn't seem to do anything right. But there was no way for him to know that.

Suddenly there was a goofy laugh. Farkas shook his head. Eugene, the annoying little kid from school, was following him again.

"Hey Bulky!" Eugene said.

"What'd you just call me?" Farkas growled.

"Bulky! You don't like Farkas and you said your last name Bulkmeier!" Eugene laughed his annoying laugh, "Bulks a much better name then Farkas."

Farkas rolled his eyes, "You even know what bulk means, gum for brains?"

Eugene shook his head, "It means fat, you bone head." Farkas said. Then he laughed, "You're a Skull!"

"Your good at nicknames." Skull said.

Bulk rolled his eyes, "Fine, you can be Skull."

Skull laughed, "Yes! Bulky, we both have secret nicknames now, just like real best friends."

"We are not friends." Bulk said in an annoyed voice.

"Whatever you say, Bulk." Skull laughed, "Say, Bulk, what are we doing?"

"Nothing," Bulk said while he contunied to watch the others..

"Oh," Skull said and he watched too, " You want to do something fun?"

Bulk shook his head, "Just watch."

Jason hung upside down from the jungle gym, "When I grow up I'm going to go to the moon like those astronauts did today."

The others nodded in admiration. Unknown to Jason though, the events on the moon would change his life that very second. The ground began to shake and Jason fell down. Kimberly helped him up the children clung together.

"What was that?" Kimberly asked nervously.

Zack shrugged his shoulders.

"I postulate that it's a seism! Billy yelled.

"Huh?" Zack, Jason, and Kimberly asked.

"It's an earth quake!" Trini cried.

"Look!" Jason yelled pointing over at the warehouse district, "It's not an earthquake, it's Godzilla!"

And in a way, it was! It was a giant monkey man fighting brightly colored super heroes.

"I want to go see." Jason said, in almost a trance like state. He ran towards the action and the others did too, drawn to the new magic like moths to a flame.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bulk said grabbing Skull's shirt collar.

"Bulky! There's a monster! I want my mommy!" Skull cried.

"Those guys are in so much trouble. Let's see what they're doing." Bulk said dragging Skull along.

When the five children finally reached the battle they showed no signs of fear.

"That guys huge!" Zack said.

"Indeed, I am Inquisitive as to its orgins. It surely is not from around here." Billy said, then he turned pale, "Unless he originated from the lake!"

"No he didn't," Trini said remembering Billy's fear of water, "I don't think its from around here."

"How about the super heroes?" Jason said excitedly, "This is so cool!"

Suddenly Goldar backed up closer to them. The five screamed.

"Trini? Stay back!" The yellow Ranger yelled frantically jumping in front of the children.

The blue Ranger turned, "Yeah!" a girls voice called, "Billy, you better go home to your mother right now!"

"That goes double for you Zack!" a boys voice said.

"Hey, they know our names!" Zack said excitedly.

Suddenly the Red Ranger pushed them out of the way of an attack, "You kids go where it's safe. You shouldn't be out here alone." he scolded, he pointed to Jason, "Take your friends back to your preschool now!"

"Ok," Jason said with a sigh, "Come on you guys!" he sighed as he started back, but this incident didn't get past Rita.

"Zordon's new Rangers know these children, and they're not afraid of my magic." Rita said, "How can this be? They should be cowering in fear!" Rita looked at them through her telescope, "Finster send three putties to those kids!"

"Right away your evilness!" Finster said. A moment later the kids were back in the playground looking for their teacher, who had gone with the other kids in a frantic hurry.

"Where did they go?" Kimberly asked the others.

Suddenly there was screaming. Bulk and Skull came running out of the bushes. The five turned and saw weird grey men coming out after them.

"What are those things?" Kimberly asked in disgust.

"Maybe their lost." Zack suggested.

"Are you lost?" Jason yelled.

"We aren't supposed to talk to strangers." Trini muttered. Suddenly the putties charged the kids but at the last moment were repelled.

"AAAAAHHH!" Bulk and Skull said diving for a hiding place.

The putties charged at Jason who suddenly dodged and kicked at the putty. It wasn't a good kick, but it wasn't bad for a kid. The putty grabbed his foot and Jason screamed as he was lifted upside down.

Suddenly Trini hit the putty with a stick. The stick glowed and sliced through the putty and Jason fell to the ground. The putty disintegrated.

Meanwhile Kimberly and Billy were trapped the other two putties. Suddenly Zack jumped on top of one putty and hit it in the head, "I wish you'd go away." Suddenly Zack fell with a thump to the floor as his putty disappeared. "Ouch." he muttered.

Meanwhile Kimberly and Billy were left with no alternative but to cover their heads with their arms, being trapped by a wall and a putty, but for some reason the putty hit nothingness and was reflected again.

"Why aren't they getting through?" Kimberly asked.

Suddenly the putties disappeared. The five regrouped.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here." Jason said.

"No, no!" cackled a cold voice, "My children, I insist that you stay!"

Suddenly in the distance was the most horrifying woman the kids had ever seen. A second later they were zapped away by magic lightning bolts.

Bulk and Skull stared in horror as the witch disappeared.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Skull screamed, "Did you? What did? Mommy!" he yelled in confusion.

Bulk grabbed Skull's shirt, "Don't run, they might see you."

Skull whimpered, "I want to go home."

"I know," Bulk said nervously, "but we don't want to get caught. We've got to get out and tell the grownups what happened."

"The witch zapped them up. What can a grownup do?" Skull asked.

"Grownups can do anything." Bulk said, "You just see, everything's going to be ok."

Skull sniffed and moved closer to his friend.

Bulk glared out as the monsters disappeared one by one.

"Don't worry, Skull, I'll get us out of here." Bulk said bravely.

Skull nodded, "Ok, if you say we're going to be ok I believe you."


	2. Their only hope

**Rita** watched the children carefully the next few minutes, trying to get a gauge on them and their magical powers.

Jason was obviously the leader. He stepped forward to shield the others from this strange woman in front of them, despite his obvious fright. He seemed to be trying to make himself look bigger, a common reaction to fear.

Behind him stood his best friend Zack, who chuckled nervously as he pointed towards Rita's head, "Are those horns or a hat?" He was obviously trying to process the situation with humor.

Trini shook her head motioning for him to be quiet. She had pulled Kimberly and Billy behind her and held both their hands. This girl seemed to have a very protective nature.

Kimberly was holding Trini's hand tightly as she screwed up her courage to whisper, "Where are we?" She obviously relied on the others, not a leader, but she was still standing so she must have her own strength too.

On the other hand, Billy, was looking around with interest. Trini had to hold his hand tightly to cause him from wondering off. "Incredible, I postulate that we are no longer located in Angle Grove or even our own planet. The atmosphere appears to have a slightly different but compatible composition."

Suddenly a voice said, "That is quite correct. You are perfectly able to breathe here." said a voice. Billy turned and saw a terrier like alien.

Billy looked at him amazed, "Are we in space? In some sort of bubble of pocket atmosphere?"

The alien nodded, "Why yes, everything around Empress Rita's magic naturally creates everything she needs around her."

"Intriguing." Billy said.

"Enough of the chit chat." the woman said, "What are your names?"

The children all snapped to attention.

"We're not supposed to talk to strangers." Jason said.

Rita growled and then took a breath, "I am Empress Rita, now tell me your names, or I will have to make names up for you."

Zack chuckled, "This is too weird."

"I want to go home," Kimberly muttered as she looked at the ground.

Billy suddenly pulled out of Trini's grasp, "I'm Billy, how do you create an atmosphere of such a large scale?"

Rita gave a dark grin, "Magic."

"Magic isn't real." Zack laughed.

"Yeah, its pretend." Kimberly agreed.

"Then how did we get up here?" Trini asked, "And what happened with the creepy grey men."

"I don't know and we were lucky." Jason said.

"Luck, magic, sounds the same to me." Trini said levelly,

Jason ignored her, "When my dad finds out what you did your going to be in trouble!"

"Yeah," Kimberly said gaining some courage, "send us back!"

Rita laughed, "Your parents aren't coming." she frowned, she could feel the children's mounting fear and anger. It was already spreading to Squatt and Baboo, who were not very skilled when it came to psychic magic. Finster seemed a bit nervous from the effects of the children's projected emotions. These children were strong. The council was right, Earth did have much potential

Fortunately, she was the sorceress here. She smiled pleasantly and projected her own calm. It worked quickly. All the children started to have more relaxed posture.

"Now tell me what your names are?" Rita said.

Billy spoke up, "I'm Billy and this is Kimberly, Trini, Jason, and Zack."

"Billy," Kimberly whined passively, "we aren't supposed to talk to strangers. Our parents will be upset."

"Don't worry about your parents, little Kimberly, you know that it's alright." Rita said with a smile.

The children nodded in almost a trance like state.

"See guys, it's alright." Jason said in confirmation.

Zack nodded, "Yeah, we're supposed to be here, I just forgot."

"When are our parents coming back to get us?" Trini asked fighting the spell for a moment.

"Relax, dear, here have some cookies and milk." Rita said and a tray of cookies and milk appeared.

Billy and Kimberly dug in immediately, Zack and Jason looked at each other and shrugged and started to eat. Trini stared at Rita for a few moments.

"Is something wrong, Trini?" Rita asked her, looking the small girl in the eyes for a moment.

Trini struggled and then said, "I forgot to say thank you, empress."

Rita smiled, "It's alright, eat up."

"Thanks." Trini said taking a bite of her cookie.

A few minutes later they were all fast asleep.

"My queen, I'm afraid I don't understand what is going on." Finster said, "Goldar has just lost to Zordon's new team of Power Rangers and we're giving children milk and cookies?"  
>"Finster, can't you sense the power levels. Those teens out there were not destined for great magic, but these five were. I think Zordon planned for them to be Rangers, but they are too young for a power controller." Rita laughed, "Zordon almost always beats me to new witches and wizards on new planets. I thought the only way I could get a magic user here would be to break into that magic dimension, but now I have five young humans at the dawn of a new evolution. Finster, I can make them into great sorcerers without the use of power coins, and they will be totally loyal to me." her eyes glowed, "This will teach Zedd to give me back water planets to conquer."<p>

"My queen, they're children, I don't think," Finster started.

"No, don't think." Rita yelled, "Baboo, Squatt, get two rooms set up for our new additions."

"New additions? But what are they going to do?" Squatt asked.

"Learn." Rita laughed, "Now hurry up. I've got some spells to cast before they wake up."

**Bulk** and Skull finally decided nothing was going to pop out and get them so they ran towards where the class would have gone.

"Teacher!" Bulk and Skull yelled.

"Farkas! Eugene! There you are!" the teacher screamed, "Where have you been? There was a monster. Are you two ok?"

"Yeah." Bulk said in annoyance, "but the others are gone. A witch took them."

Skull nodded enthusiastically.

"Boys, don't lie. Jason and the other children are right," she turned and screamed.

"Told you." Bulk said, "Come on we'll show you where it happened."

Bulk and Skull led one of the teachers to the spot and she screamed again. "Kids, stay back." she yelled but Bulk paid no attention to her.

"Yeah, those are the bad grey guys." Bulk said.

The teacher pulled Bulk and Skull back, "We've got to call the hospital or something." She practically picked Bulk and Skull up.

"What about Jason and the others?" Bulk cried.

"They're dead." the teacher cried.

Bulk and Skull looked at each other in confusion.

**Kimberly** woke up an screamed. Trini's eyes snapped open.

"What's wrong Kim?" Trini said.

Kimberly found herself on a mattress on a floor right next to Trini's mattress. She crawled over to Trini's bed and shivered, "I had the freakiest nightmare. I dreamed that an awful blue head monster came down and tried to eat us! And there were these bright colored super heroes too! And our parents got chased by them all!"

Trini turned pale, "I had that nightmare too. Where are we?

Kimberly shrugged, "I don't know." she muttered.

"Well let's see." Trini said standing up. She and Kimberly cautiously walked out of the room and ran directly into Jason, Zack and Billy.

"Your here too?"Kimberly said in surprise.

"Yeah, did you have Wizard of Oz nightmares." Zack said nervously.

The girls nodded.

"Given the evidence of us all concurrently dreaming the same thing and the unusual placement we are in I do not accredit this as a mere subconscious fantasy." Billy said.

"It wasn't a dream." Trini translated to the others.

"Well if it wasn't a dream what happened?" Jason asked, "Why aren't we eaten?"

Trini suddenly spoke up, "I think a witch saved us, but not a scary one, a nice one. Only nice witches save people."

"Yeah, and didn't she have a weird hat?" Zack asked.

"She wasn't weird, Zack." Kimberly growled, "I remember now, she was pretty."

"I have the desire to see her." Billy muttered.

The five nodded in agreement.

" Let's find her, maybe she knows where our mom's and dad's are." Jason said.

"But we don't know where to look." Kimberly cried, "We're lost."

"Right here." a tired voice said.

The five turned and cheered. "Empress Rita!"

"Are you OK? " Trini asked.

Rita nodded, "I'm very tired, my children."

"Are you tired because of the big blue head?" Zack asked.

"Yes, Zordon has given me quite a head ache." Rita seethed.

Zack giggled, "A head gave her a headache."

"Thanks for rescuing us." Kimberly said.

The other four nodded.

"Our parents?" Jason asked.

"I'm afraid not, my children." Rita said.

The five stood there for a moment in shock, but oddly they didn't feel like crying.

"What's going to happen to us now?" Kimberly asked Trini. Trini shrugged and looked at Jason. Jason shrugged, "I don't know, we're all alone."

"No you're not. You will stay in my palace with me." Rita said.

"Really?" Zack said excitedly.

"Well I didn't get you so you could grow up to be wild humans." Rita said, "No, Zordon was after you because you are very special. You have magic like me. That's how come I could find you. You'll stay up here and I'll teach you to destroy Zordon." Rita said.

"Yeah!" Zack cheered.

"He'll never eat parents again." Kimberly said excitedly.

"Won't people notice we're gone?" Jason asked.

"No, they won't. Your families are gone. Your my children now." Rita said in a hypnotic voice, "There is no reason to think about the past anymore."

The five stood as in a trance for a moment and then all grinned.

"You need to sleep, and then you won't have a headache." Trini said.

"Yeah, " Jason said, "You want us to put you in bed or something?"

"I'll be fine children. Let me get you taken care of first. Finster!" Rita screeched.

"Coming your evilness." Finster said.

"I want you to fix up whatever it is human children need." Rita said, "They'll be staying in those rooms from now on so make sure you fix it up right!"

"Right away my empress." Finster said.

"Good night!" Jason called as Finster herded the five away.

"Sleep tight!" Trini called.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Kimberly laughed.

"Or the monsters in your closet!" Zack laughed chasing after them.

Billy waved and followed his friends.

Rita shook her head, such nice children. She'd have to get that part out of them, but one thing at a time.

**Bulk** shook his head, "I'm telling you that's not them!" he yelled to the policeman.

"Their parents identified the bodies, young man, we've run tests. I'm sorry your friends are dead. Are you sure you two can't tell us what really happened?" the policeman said.

"He already told you." Skull piped, "We're telling the truth!"

"They're really bad liars." the teacher said in an annoyed voice, "This is serious boys."  
>"We're being serious!" Bulk cried, "Look you've find those goody two shoes before the witch eats them!"<p>

"I've had about enough with this witch thing." the teacher snapped, "Officer Stone, these boys aren't going to tell you anything!"

"Whoa! Please calm down." Officer Stone said, "I think these boys might have been there when it happened. The first part of their story actually seems like it could be true. No, I think they couldn't understand the horror of what they saw and made up a fantasy to make their friends still be alive. It's probably playing havoc on their poor little psyches. These boys might need help."

"I'm sorry, I just..." the teacher started.

"It's alright," Stone said, "leave the boys to me. Their parents will be coming soon. I'll make sure they get good counseling."

"They think we're nuts." Bulk muttered.

"But it's the truth."Skull whined.

Bulk nodded, "You know what this means?"

Skull shook his head no.

"It means we're those dweebs only hope." Bulk muttered, "We're the only ones who can save them."


	3. Her Own

Finster was quickly doing research on what needs human children have. He was peaking down at different human's rooms around angel grove with the telescope.

"I want to look!" Zack said.

"Me too!" Kimberly begged Finster.

Finster shook his head, "It is a very delicate piece of equipment. Besides I think I know what we need now. Baboo, make me a potion to illusion the children please."

Baboo got one and handed it to him. He sprinkled some on each of them.

"Come on now, we're going to get some things from Earth." Finster said.

The kids cheered and followed him off.

Officer Stone felt pretty good about life. He had sent those poor kids to counseling and they had good supportive parents, especially Farkas. Still he had kept his eyes out for them. He didn't know why, he just liked them.

Suddenly he heard screaming. He turned around and saw an alien and a bunch of putties carrying a bunch of clothing from a children's store.

"See, much easier than making it." the alien said.

Five particularly small putties nodded.

"This is Officer Stone, I need back up." he said over his radio going over to investigate. "Stay calm."

Suddenly he heard an awful noise.

"Their back! They're not dead!" yelled a child. Officer stone turned around to see Farkas and Eugene running towards the alien.

"No, boys, get back here!" he yelled charging in. Where were those boys parents?

Bulk and Skull almost tackled the five kids.

"I told them you weren't dead! How'd you escape the witch?" Bulk asked them.

Jason pushed Bulk away from them, "Farkas, your squishing us."

"Your alright." Kimberly said happily, "We thought Zordon had to have gotten you two."

"No, we hid till everything was gone!" Skull said, "Everyone thinks you're dead."

The five looked at the ground, "No, Empress Rita rescued us. I just wish our parents..." Kimberly's voice broke and Trini put a comforting arm over her friends shoulder.

"What about your parents?" Bulk said nervously looking at Finster and the putties as though he just noticed the danger he was in.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Skull said motioning to the other kids.

"No, we're supposed to stay with Finster." Trini said.

"I think it's time to go." Finster said calmly. The kids and Finster disappeared while the putties pulled the boys away from hem.

Officer Stone came barreling in and tackled the putties. "Stay away from those boys."

Suddenly the putties disappeared.  
>"What was that about?" Stone wondered.<p>

"Officer Stone, we've got to go after them!" Bulk cried.

"We told you they weren't dead." Skull said.

"What are you two talking about? Where are your parents?" Officer Stone asked them.

"The kids the witch took. Those were them!" Bulk said.

"Farkas," Stone started to say.

"Bulk," Bulk corrected.

"OK, Bulk, those weren't your friends. There were only aliens." Stone told them.

"You need glasses Officer Stone?" Bulk asked in an annoyed voice, "I can tell the difference between my friends and aliens."

"Yeah!" Skull said.

"Where are your parents?" Stone asked them.

"They think we're in the children's play place." Bulk said sulkily.

"We snuck off to look for the others," Skull added excitedly, "and we found them! Bulk, the witch hasn't eaten them yet!"

Stone shook his head, "Come on with me, boys." Stone said taking each boys hand.

"That was too close." Finster said, "But I can't think of anything else you would need from Earth. Clothes, bedding, and I'm sure we can replicate food you can digest up here."

The putties were busy organizing the rooms for the kids.

Kimberly was very excited about her new outfits she had acquired from the store. Billy was very intrigued by the large amounts of books Finster had pulled out of storage, while Zack and Jason were looking at the toys Finster had taken from the mall. Trini was hesitant about just taking things from the mall, but since Finster said it was alright she had gone along with it.

"Alright children, stay here until Empress Rita sends for you." Finster said, "I have many projects to attend too."

"Do you want help?" Billy asked.

Finster shook his head, "Stay."

He walked out of the room and sighed, "Very sweet children, I almost wish they could stay this way."

It seemed like forever until Empress Rita called for them. By that time the children had played all afternoon, had a fitful nap, and then woken up hungry. They were very happy when they were informed they were to have supper with Empress Rita. This ended up in a very long procedure of getting dressed up nicely. Finally some putties took them out of the room and into a large dining room.

The children sat at one end of a long table. They chatted animatedly among each other until suddenly Rita appeared at the other end.

They all looked over and were glad to see her.

"Do you feel better?" Jason asked.

Rita nodded, "Much, now eat up, my children."

Suddenly food the kids had never seen before appeared. However, they all ate it as soon as they saw their Queen do so. Rita smiled watching them. Today there were so innocent, tomorrow though was when their new lives would truly begin.

The children had trouble sleeping, when Rita went to check on them they were all in the boys room. They had moved all five mattresses together and made a sort of nest of blankets in the middle of them. The five were all curled up in the middle as close as they could get. Rita frowned, she knew they were in morning for their lost families, even if she had alleviated the amount of thinking they would do on the matter. They accepted their loss without question, but it was obvious they were clinging together for comfort.

"Just as well," Rita thought, "I want them to work as a team. I can't devote my every moment to them. They will need each other."

She shook her head and closed the door as she schemed, "I may have their trust for now, but I have to make sure I have them completely- heart, mind, and even soul. They have to trust me without magic to back me up."

She watched as the children trying to sleep, completely unaware of her presence.

"Mommy..." Kimberly sobbed, "I want my mommy."

Trini held Kimberly's hand while trying to hold back her own tears.

"Come on Kim," Jason whispered, "big kids don't cry."

"Do you think they'll come back?" Zack asked.

"They won't." Billy said quietly, "Death is a finality."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zack demanded.

"It means there never coming back, ever. There dead!" Billy said angrily.

"Well I want to go there and pull them right out of Zordon's stomach!" Zack said.

"Me too," Jason said quieter, "but we don't even know where he is."

Rita suddenly became visible. Jason jumped up in front of the others, "Empress Rita." he said in a surprised voice.

"Trouble sleeping, my children?" Rita asked, "It is alright. The past is in the past. Stop thinking about it." she said hypnotically.

Kimberly suddenly stopped crying. The children stared at Rita.

"Go to sleep." Rita said in the same hypnotic voice.

They all lay back down and a moment later were fast asleep. Rita looked down at them for a moment and smiled darkly. She patted each one on the head softly. Each of them smiled.

Rita walked out of the room and grinned. One step closer to making those children truly her own.


	4. Taming of the Blue and Pink

The children slept soundly till mid-morning when Billy opened his eyes. He carefully grabbed his glasses and snuck out of the room as quiet as could be.

"Which way was the laboratory located?" Billy muttered to himself.

He slipped through corridors until he reached the lab. He quietly pushed the door open and gave a sigh of relief, no Finster. Now to get to work.

Billy's mind was racing with thought. Zack's comment about pulling their parents out of Zordon's stomach had made Billy think. Sure it was a childish hope to pull their parents out of Zordon's stomach. Billy had no doubt that they were dead. However, the rules had changed. The world was not pure science now, but also magic and magic had seemingly no boundaries.

Billy soon found a step stool and climbed up to the bench of the lab. To his dismay it was different from his junior chemistry set or any lab he had ever seen.

"Perhaps one of these tomes shall benefit my endeavor." Billy mused picking up the nearest one.

Billy's absence was not entirely unnoticed from his friends. Kimberly also woke up just in time to see Billy disappear. She thought for a moment and then slipped away from the others to follow him. At first Kimberly intended to just find Billy and bring him back before he got in trouble, but she lost him in the halls.

"Where did he go?" Kimberly asked herself as she ran down a random hall and right into Baboo and Squat.

"Ah!" Kimberly yelled in surprise.

"AAAAHHH!" Baboo and Squat yelled in even more surprise.

"Oh, it's just one of those ugly human kids." Squatt said.

"Who are you calling ugly?" Kimberly demanded angrily.

"Now Squatt, be nice," Baboo said.

Kimberly gave Squatt a smug look, but her face fell when Baboo finished his sentence, "she can't help it if she's a weird looking, little, weak, human thing." Squatt turned to Kimberly, "You better go back to wherever Rita told you to be or she'll be mad at you, and you don't want that."

The two walked on their way leaving Kimberly to stare at where they had been.

"I'm not ugly," Kimberly said firmly and then was quiet for a second, "Or am I? Well I won't be ugly. I've got special magic powers now, I'll just make a potion like in the fairy tales. Yeah, that's right a pretty potion! Maybe even a pink one!"

Kimberly grinned ear to ear and ran off towards Finster's lab. She was even happier when she found Billy sitting on the work bench reading.

"Billy! You have to make me a beauty potion!" Kimberly yelled climbing up after him.

"Shh!" Billy hissed, "I do not believe we have the privilege to be in here."

Kimberly whispered, "Sorry Billy, now can we make a beauty potion?"

"Why would you desire such a potion?" Billy asked her.

"Because I'm ugly." Kimberly sniffed.

"Who made that malicious statement?" Billy asked her.

Kimberly stared at him in confusion.

Billy thought for a moment and then said, "Who said that?"

"The weird aliens we saw when we first came here." Kimberly said.

Billy thought for a moment and realized he really didn't know who they were. He would need to make a point to learn about the other inhabitants of the palace. No matter now though.

"Ignore them. I think you look fine." Billy said.

"You really think so?" Kimberly asked.

Billy shrugged, "Affirmative, you are quite normal Kimberly. Besides we cannot mess around with cosmetic endeavors now. I am attempting to find a way to bring back our parents."

"I thought you said death was final." Kimberly said, "Anyway I don't want to think about that stuff anymore."

"Yes, but look at this!" Billy said pointing to a picture in a book.

"Is that a zombie?" Kimberly asked fearfully, "It is so gross."

Billy nodded, "See this, it's called necromancy. We can use it to bring back our parents."

"As zombies?" Kimberly shivered, "Would they act like they used too?"

Billy shrugged, "Perhaps we could make them look more like themselves after we bring them back, and I'm sure they'll get over being dead in no time."

"We can use my beauty potion to make them look normal!" Kimberly said joyfully, "Then we'll all look fabulous!"

Billy rubbed his head, "It's worth a try." he said, "I found a beauty potion already, here you can have it."

"Billy, I can't read." Kimberly said.

Billy thought for a moment, "OK, well I'll read them and you do the mixing."

Kimberly grinned and the two excitedly went to work.

Meanwhile, five teens were sitting in shock at the new Ernie's Juice Bar and Youth Center. The owner, Ernie, looked at the five, "Are you all right? Do you not like the smoothies?"

The five stared for a moment, till the girl in red finally realized what he said, "Oh, yeah, there fine."

"I'm glad they are. I just started making smoothies." Ernie said, "I'm Ernie by the way, who are you guys?"

"I'm Elizabeth Scott and these are my friends Blake Cranston Aaron Taylor, Jessie Hart, and Natalie Kwan." Elizabeth said with a fake smile.

"It's good to meet you. You guys know you and all the other kids are welcome here whenever you want." Ernie said looking at the five trying to figure out what was wrong, "Is something bugging you guys?"

Jessie suddenly burst into tears and Natalie and Aaron to comfort her. Ernie watched carefully. They seemed perfectly healthy. Jessie's thick, curly, red hair covered her face. Aaron looked a little stoic, and Natalie looked very serious.

"We're fine." Elizabeth said, "She's just had a rough day. Come on guys, let's go."

The five walked off leaving there still full smoothies behind.

"Wonder what's wrong with those kids?" Ernie mused picking up the glass, "Man, I have to work on talking to kids."

"I saw them go back." Jesse cried as they walked down the alley, "I saw Kimberly going back to the school. The fight didn't go that far!"

"I know, we're all upset." Elizabeth said.

"It's all our fault." Natalie said blankly, "We got them killed."

"We did our best." Blake said blankly.

"Well our best wasn't good enough!" Natalie snapped.

"Hey! Who are you yelling at!" Aaron growled at Natalie, "If you had kept the parameter up!"

"If I? Don't you dare blame this on me!" Natalie yelled.

"Guys!" Emily said, "I think we need to take this somewhere else."

The five teens noticed some curious people started to look at them from the street.

"Let's get out of here." Emily muttered leading them home. When they had left they really believed they were super heroes, but they suddenly felt older then they had at the time. They weren't heroes just survivors of a disastrous battle that they did not fully understand.

"And a drop from the green bottle." Billy said deliberately making the instructions easy to understand.

"I poured the whole thing in. Is that bad?" Kimberly asked.

Billy shrugged, "I am unsure what it is."

"My beauty potions done! Now I can be beautiful!" Kimberly said excitedly.

Billy poured some into a deep purple liquid he had concocted.

"Now it is imperative that we go to the cemetery. This teleporter should transport us to the location." Billy said.

"I want to try my beauty potion." Kimberly said, "You go on without me. Cemeteries creep me out!"

"Don't you want to see your mom and dad?" Billy asked.

Kimberly thought for a moment. "If we bring them back we can't stay with Empress Rita.

"Negative. I think our Empress would permit them to come here as well." Billy said.

Kimberly nodded, "OK, ok. Here just let me grab of this stuff for the go. I want to look beautiful when they come back." she dipped a beaker into the potion and drew some out.

"You want some?" Kimberly asked.

Billy shook his head, "I do not believe my personal appearance is of such imperative importance. Are you ready?"

The two kids teleported to Angle Groves cemetery and carefully walked between the stones. Billy read each one carefully.  
>"I should have figured. I don't know any of your guy's parents names." Billy said.<p>

Kimberly frowned, "Mines Mommy and Daddy."

Billy shrugged, "I'll just deposit this on anyone with the same last names. You may acquire a few extra great aunts and uncles."

"Let's just do it. My tummy feels funny." Kimberly said weakly.

After a few moments Billy carefully said some odd words and the ground began to shake.

"What'd you do?" Kimberly yelled.

"I am uncertain! I believe that this may have been more of a risk than I anticipated." Billy said.

A dark swirl of magic came up and suddenly the two of them were looking straight up at the most horrifying assortment of skeletons possible. It was a hodgepodge of bones and darkness. It's huge skull towered above them and its flame of eyes looked begrudgedly down on the two.

"Master, mistress, who gave me life. What puny life forms do you wish me to destroy?" the skeleton thing.

"AAAAH!" Kimberly yelled, "Billy, make it go away!"

Billy just stared in fascination, "I wonder how this happened? Do you think it was the effect of the two potions mixed together? Or perhaps the chant was wrong. I shall have to analyze the situation further."

The monster growled, "You don't have a plan do you."

Billy shook his head, "I believe there was an error in the process that created you. I was attempting to resurrect our parents."

The monster gave an angry hiss, "You woke me up for this? I ought to smash you and this entire city!"

"Please don't." Kimberly said weakly.

Billy looked over at Kimberly.  
>"Kim? Have you contracted an ailment?" Billy asked.<p>

"I don't feel good at all." Kimberly said "AH!" she screamed as her skin stretched and turned a sickly grey color."Billy!" she yelled fearfully, "What's going on?"

The skeleton monster laughed, "You infants got yourself into something too big to handle. Don't worry, pathetic, little one. It's about to end and I shall be my own master." His arm went down at a frightening speed right at the two children.

Billy and Kimberly closed their eyes and screamed in fright when suddenly something pulled them back.

"What do you think you are doing?" screeched an angry voice.

"Empress Rita!" Billy and Kimberly yelled with a mixture of relief and dread. The two immediately grabbed onto the back of her skirt peering nervously out at the monster.

"Empress Rita?" the skeleton monster said in confusion.

"That's right." Rita said with a growl, "These children are mine, and I don't like it when my things get smashed. Leave the children alone."

The monster just stared, as though he didn't quite understand what was going on.

Rita rolled her eyes, "Since your here you might as well try and destroy the city. Gives me less work to do."

The monster stared, "What?" it asked in confusion.

"You heard me, go!" Rita yelled.

The witch was so overpowering that the monster ran as fast as he could to attack. He didn't want to face Rita's wrath.

Rita turned to the children. They looked down guiltily.

"Sorry." the Kimberly muttered.

"My most sincere apologies." Billy said sheepishly.

Rita looked at them sternly for a moment and then laughed, "Very impressive for a first attempt. Next time be more forceful. You have to be stronger than your monsters."

The two looked up in surprise.

"You are not irate at us?" Billy asked.

"I don't want you wondering off like that." Rita said sternly, "You could get captured by the wrong people."

"We won't wonder off again." Kimberly said earnestly.

Rita shook her head, "Making a beauty potion I see."

Kimberly started to cry, "Now I look even more ugly!"

"Well of course you do. Beauty potions are one of the hardest things to make. You need confidence to perform magic and one makes a beauty potion to compensate for lack of confidence. Come on, my children, and I will fix this up. Then we can watch your monster at work." Rita said calmly. So calmly, Kimberly thought, that it was almost ridiculous. Here there was a giant monster and a beauty potion gone bad, cut the way Rita reacted you would have thought it a scraped knee or something. Rita did not seem to upset at all.

Billy and Kimberly stood close to Rita as they teleported up to the throne room.

"Alright then, first things first," Rita said leading the two into her powder room.  
>"I always keep some potion remover here." Rita said dipping a sponge into a odd smelling, orange liquid, "Hole still." Rita said carefully dabbing Kimberly's face.<p>

A second later Kim was back to her old self. She stood on her tip toes to look in the mirror. "I'm me again!" she said excitedly, then she frowned, "I'm still not pretty."

"Kim." Billy sighed.

"You know, any real witch knows that beauty is mainly attitude." Rita said.

Kimberly turned her head sideways, "It is?"

Rita nodded, "A strong will makes the entire world pay attention to you. Self confidence is key in magic."

Kimberly frowned, "Babbo and Squatt thought I looked weird."

"What do they know?" Rita said, "Have you even paid attention to how they look?"

Kimberly thought for a moment and burst out laughing, "They look funny." she giggled.

"It doesn't matter what those idiots think." Rita said, "When you're older I will teach you how to make a good beauty potion, but your too young for that yet."

Kimberly nodded, "I'm sorry."

Billy nodded, "Me either. Necromancy was an impolitic idea."

"That reminds me," Rita said more sternly, "you two are not to make potions unsupervised, ever. I don't want to catch you two doing that again!"

The two shrank back.

"What were you even thinking you were doing, making a monster?" Rita asked.

Billy was quiet.

"Billy wanted to make our parents come back." Kimberly said quietly, looking around as though saying so was some sort of taboo.

Rita watched them a second and her face softened just a fraction. These were powerful children and their emotions were hard to keep in check with magic. They had quite the attitudes. She had hoped for easier measures, but children take magic better and a new approach was needed.

"You don't want to be alone, do you? You want your families back?" Rita said.

The two nodded.

"Things can never go backwards, little ones, but they will go forward. The pain will pass. This is your home now. I don't want you getting hurt trying to reverse the past." she sighed and went through some more bottles, "Here you two go."

"What is it?" Kimberly said holding the silvery bottle.

"You must be thirsty. This will help you." Rita said, "Drink up, it's very delicious."

The two shrugged and did as they were told. The peppermint drink was very good and was quickly drained.

"How do you feel?" Rita asked.

"I feel great!" Kimberly said, "What was it?"

"Pain numbing potion." Rita said, "Those subcousnousness of yours won't bring those awful thoughts again."

"What thoughts?" Billy asked.

Rita smiled coldly, "You may go play, children, but do not mess around with any magic." Rita walked off to her thrown room to see the monsters progress and the two followed her.

The alarm at the command center went off.

"Ai, ai, ai." Alpha said as the Rangers appeared.

The rangers came and looked at the globe. Jessie groaned, "Not again."

"Zordon, I don't know if we're up for tackling that." Blake said.

Natalie and Aaron nodded.

"Rangers, I know you have had a disheartening time,but I need to tell you that-" Zordon started

"I know," Elizabeth said, " It doesn't matter if we're up to it or not. The cities in trouble. We can't turn our back on those who need us."

The others sighed and nodded.

"Yes, and," Zordon began.

"It's morphing time!" Elizabeth yelled "Tyrannosaurs!"

When Trini woke up he completely freaked out, "Where's Billy and Kim?"

Jason's eyes snapped open, "They're gone? They were here last night."

"Well they aren't now!" Trini said as she shook Zack awake.

"Where's the fire?" Zack said sleepily.

"Zack, we can't find Billy and Kimberly." Jason said.

"I think something awful might have happened to them." Trini said worriedly.

Zack shook his head, "You always assume the worst."

"Let's go look for them. This is a big place they might get lost." Jason said.

"It's a big place." Zack agreed, "We might get lost!"

He ran after his friends. They proceeded to run all over the palace until they peered into the throne room. They were all kind of shocked. Empress Rita was looking watching the battle via telescope from time to time. Billy and Kimberly were sitting on the floor next to her throne busily playing.

"Did we win yet?" Billy asked.

Rita shook her head, "We're losing, my dear, but don't worry. I have a little trick up my sleeve."

"Does it turn the Power Rangers into dust?" Kimberly asked.

Rita shook her head, "No, but you can watch."

The two scurried to look. Rita held her wand up and yelled, "Magic wand, make my monster grow!"

It zoomed to earth and hit its mark. The monster grew and Billy and Kimberly cheered.

Kimberly was jumping around excitedly when she saw the others. "You're up! You've got to come check this out!" she said excitedly.

Rita nodded and the three walked uncertainly over. They looked over as the monster and the rangers fought, but the monster started to lose.

"These rangers do not possess very much attitude. Not nearly as much as Zordon normally chooses." Rita said.

"That makes them weak." Kimberly said darkly.

Rita smiled, "That's right, but today I think they'll win." Rita frowned trying not to lose her temper in front of the children.

Kimberly stomped her feet, "I wanted our monster to win."

Billy nodded, "Well, we didn't even plan to make it. It didn't have very good defenses. It was just big, scary, and mean looking."

"You made that thing?" Trini said in half shock half horror, "It's so creepy! Why would you make that?"

The two shrugged, "I can't really remember?" Kimberly muttered.

"I postulate that it had to do with the failed beauty potion." Billy said.

The other three looked confused.

"Never mind." Rita said, "It's over. Go have your breakfasts."

Zack, Jason, and Trini ran off to the kitchen area. Billy and Kimberly lingered back, "Are you coming?" Kim asked.

Rita shook her head, "I ate already. Now go on. Growing children need to eat properly."

The two nodded, "Yes empress." They said in unison and then walked out the door and to the kitchen.

Rita smiled. It had worked. Billy and Kimberly seemed to have no doubt in their mind. They trusted her completely. Two down, three to go.


	5. Taming of the Red and Black

**The** children were at odds all day. While Trini, Zack, and Jason stuck together and avoided all others in the palace, as they felt more than a little out of place, Kimberly and Billy wanted them all to be out and about the moon palace base.

Billy was absolutely fascinated by Finster's lab and both children wanted to be around Rita. Kimberly took a doll with her and set up a beauty shop in a corner of the hall right outside the throne room, so that she could see inside. All Billy wanted to sit right next to her and read the elementary magical theory book Finster had given him to get out of his hair. No amount of coaxing from Jason nor Trini could budge them. No matter how hard Zack teased they stayed put. This frustrated the children to no end. Kimberly and Billy were also annoyed, as no matter how much they urged the others to stay they just wanted to stay back in the room and play together.

That night, the children all slept in the same room again, but there was a change that night. Kimberly no longer called out for her mother and Billy seemed perfectly fine. The two lay back to back to one another and fell straight asleep.

"What's up with them?" Trini asked Jason, "They were both so sad last night and now,"

"It's like they've always lived here." Jason finished for her, "Weird. Well, Empress Rita did say to forget about the past."

"It's hard to do." Trini said sorrowfully.

Jason nodded as he rolled over. The three of them made a sort of triangle and slept on the opposite side of the room.

Rita frowned, she had hoped the other three would follow Kimberly and Billy. However, she realized that was too much to ask for. They were skilled in many ways, but not as leaders. "Another opportunity shall come soon." she muttered leaving them.

**Bulk** and Skull watched in utter confusion as the last casket was put into the ground. All the adults were sobbing.

"What are they so upset about?" Skull asked.

"They still think that they're dead." Bulk said, "Why don't any of them listen to us?"

Bulks mother gave him a warning look. Bulk sighed and grabbed Skulls hand. The two wondered off after a minute. They were going off to explore when a hand suddenly grabbed their shoulders. A teenage girl dressed in an astonishing amount of red stepped in front of them.

"Your parents won't like you wondering off." Elizabeth said.

Bulk frowned and looked at the ground.

"Hey, I know you." Natalie said.

Aaron nodded, "They're the kids that saw it. I know their parents." he whispered to Blake.

Blake nodded, "Yeah, I met them." he whispered, "They hoped the funeral would help them grasp what happened. Something about them being delusional. They say they can't accept what they saw and a witch kidnapped our cousins."

Bulk growled, "We can hear you."

Jessie punched Aaron in the arm lightly, "Stupid."

Aaron frowned, "Don't call me stupid."

"You don't believe us either!" Skull cried, "You think we lied!"

The teens frowned, "It's just that it sounds farfetched. Why would a witch come just to get our cousins? And why would there be bodies if they aren't dead?"

"Are you guys blind too?" Bulk asked, "Those are clay things!"

"We think the witch made them look like them. A witch can do whatever she wants too." Skull said.

"Maybe you thought you saw a witch and you didn't." Natalie suggested kindly.

Bulk growled, "Grownup are all the same. They can believe in Power Rangers because they're on the news, but not in witches because we told them."

"I bet the Power Rangers would believe us." Skull piped up.

Bulk shook his head, "No one will ever believe us." Bulk rounded on the teens "It's your fault if that witch hurts them!" Bulk said suddenly pulling away and running past the teens.

Skull shrugged and ran after him. The teens didn't move but just stood there processing this.

"Rita is a witch." Elizabeth said slowly.

"We shouldn't get our hopes up. We can see the bodies!" Natalie said.

"Or can we?" Blake said, "We never even scanned them. We just trusted our senses."

The five teens looked at each other. "Let's teleport up!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

The five teens walked away from the group and suddenly disappeared.

"**Kimberly**, where are we going?" Jason asked in an annoyed tone.

"And when can we open our eyes?" Zack laughed.

"Come on, you'll see." Kimberly giggled pulling him and Zack along. Suddenly she stopped, "Ok, open your eyes!"

They looked around, "Its a smoky room." Jason said.

"You said you wished there was more space for hide and seek and tag and stuff." Kimberly said, "This room is huge!"

"What room is it?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"Some sort of training room or something." Kimberly shrugged, "This will be fun. You guys need to be out of the room more."

"I don't like it." Jason said, "It feels dangerous."

"You think everything here is dangerous." Kimberly said dismisively, "I'll go get Trini and pull Billy out of his book. You'll see, you'll like it." she ran out of the room, "And maybe then you'll like it here too!"

"I just feel like this is a good place to get into trouble." Zack said.

Jason shrugged, "Well, nothing is in here. How much trouble could we get into."

Suddenly the smoke started to swirl.

"You just had to say that, didn't you." Zack said bitterly.

Suddenly they were face to face with some sort of monster.

"Alright! One fight coming up!" the monster yelled, "Warm up time!" it laughed. It looked around and saw the boys.

"Man you guys are puny." the monster laughed, "More fun for me!" it lunged at them.

The boys screamed bloody murder.

"**Wait**, so those aren't the bodies!" Natalie said looking at the data, "They might still be alive!"

"We don't know that for sure." Elizabeth said, "If those kids are right and Rita does have them who knows what she would do to them?"

Everyone was quiet and suddenly Zordon said, "I believe she would collect them."

The five looked up at him, "What do you mean collect?" Blake asked.

"There are much closer targets for them to get then cousins." Aaron said, "For some of us they aren't even our first cousins."

"No, Rita would not have taken them to get back at you Rangers. Your cousins possess the potential to become great warriors in their own right. Their raw power surpasses even your own." Zordon said.

The five stared, "They have powers too?" Jessie said in disbelief.

Zordon nodded, "I planned to one day offer them their own Ranger Powers, when they were old enough. They are too emotionally immature to take on this responsibility. That is why we asked you five, for though you have less raw energy, you are mature, responsible heroes."

"Wow, props for Zack." Aaron said, "So let's go up to Rita's palace and get them back!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Aaron, for Rita's palace is very well guarded, nor where she might keep them. These things must be prepared for." Zordon said.

"No, this is family." Elizabeth growled, "We need to go in now."

"I understand your pain." Zordon said.

"They're family!" Elizabeth said, "They're parents think their kids are dead! We can't just stand by while our baby cousins could be hurt! We can't sit on the sidelines!"

The others stared at her and Elizabeth turned pink, "I'm sorry Zordon, I let my temper get the best of me."

"I understand. Alpha and I will work on the things we will need to rescue your cousins, but for now you must act as if you do not know. They are looking for you at the funeral."

"Man," Aaron said, "this is going to take serious acting."

"Secret identities are important." Elizabeth said, "So crying faces on. We'll say we couldn't take it and had to get some air away from the others. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" the others said approving the alibi.

**Jason** pushed Zack out of the way as the monster came. Jason ended up being hit hard.

"Hey!" Zack said, "Pick on someone your own size!"

"How about you instead?" the monster laughed charging Zack. Zack suddenly spun out of the way.

"What in the world?" the monster said, "What fighting style is that?"

Zack shrugged, "Hip Hop. My cousins are into it."

Jason laughed, "You can't fight a monster with ballet, you need Kung Fu or something."

"You got to go with what you've got." Zack said dodging the next blow.

"Let's get out of here." Jason said trying the door. It wouldn't budge.

Jason nodded, "Right then, here goes what I've got." he charged the monster.

He grabbed onto its leg and proceeded to bite at it with all his might, using his arms and legs to wrap around its foot. Zack kept dancing around dodging and teasing the monster relentlessly.

"Jason," Zack panted, "I'm getting tired." and with that the monster hit him hard pushing him against a wall.  
>"You done prancing around yet, child?" the monster asked.<p>

Jason suddenly jumped up hitting the monster with all his might, "I'm not scared of you! Leave Zack alone!"

The monster grabbed Jason and held him out, "Punching bag time."

Zack ran at the monster but it grabbed him too. It laughed as Zack and Jason tried to lash out at it.

"Time to say goodbye, mini-warriors." the monster laughed cruelly. The boys were exhausted and terrified now. They tried not two but tears of terror started to trickle down their faces. "This is the worst work out ever." the monster laughed popping out a knife like claw. The boys closed their eyes when suddenly a screech rang through the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" a cold voice demanded.

The boys opened their eyes to see Rita storm in. A crying Kimberly was right behind her as well as an annoyed looking Goldar.

The monster turned and then gave a bow, "Empress, I'm in the middle of a training session." the monster said.

"With infants?" Rita asked, "Put them down gently." Rita commanded.

The monster did and as soon as they touched the floor Zack had run behind Rita. Jason glared at the monster "I'm still not afraid of you." Jason growled as he followed Zack.

Goldar suddenly laughed, "The boy definitely has attitude."

"No training today." Rita said angrily at the monster, "Those boys are much to little to train with you. Go away!"

The monster disappeared. Rita was still a moment. The two boys watched her apprehensively.

Rita sighed and turned to Kimberly, "You should not close the door."

"Sorry," Kimberly said, "I didn't know."

"You ankle biters ruined my work out!" Goldar complained.

Jason looked at him, "Work out? That thing was huge!"

Zack nodded, "It was going to smash us!"

"What do you expect in a training room?" Goldar asked.

They shrugged. "Do you fight him every day?" Jason asked.

"I fight lots of monsters. A warrior must keep up his skills." Goldar said.

Rita rolled her eyes, "Just stay out of this room when its activated."

"Y-yes empress." the boys gulped.

Rita looked at the two boys, "Your hurt." she said, "Come on with me. Goldar, could you fill Kimberly in on all the dangerous places in the palace. We need these children to stop getting into trouble all the time."

"Yes, my queen." Goldar said awkwardly as Rita scooped up the two boys and walked out.

"You two were quite brave." Rita said, "Even Goldar was impressed. You will make fine warriors some day, fighting a monster that long at your age."

"It wasn't fighting." Zack said, "It was Hip Hop!"

"Hip Hop?" Rita asked.

"Yeah! My whole family loves to dance! You should see my dad! He's so funny when he..." Zack suddenly stopped.

Jason and Zack looked down. Rita sighed and put them down. "You still think about them?"

"Sorry, we don't talk about them much. Honest. Its hard too not think about them." Jason justified.

"They have been most of your life. I understand." Rita said as she mixed up a healing potion for their cuts and bruises. She thought for a moment and poured in the silvery potion, "This will make all the pain disappear."

The two boys drank slowly, then quickly.

"That monster sure was big!" Jason said, "Will we fight like that when we're big?"

Rita smiled, "Better. How do you feel?"

"Great Empress!" Zack said doing a twirl and then suddenly doing the unexpected and giving Rita quick hug. Rita looked stunned. Zack did too. He blushed.

"Sorry, I um..." Zack said sheepishly.

"We were very glad to see you back there." Jason spoke up, taking the lead, "I'm glad we live here now."

Rita gave a half smile, "Perhaps you two should go play."

"Thank you Empress Rita!" The two said.

"**Oh** thank goodness we've found you!" Jessie's mom yelled running up to the teens.

"We just had to get some air, mom. It was real hard seeing little Kimmy." Jessie said stopping and turning away.

"I know dear," her mom said putting a comforting hand on her daughters shoulder, "but this is important. We can't find little Farkas and Eugene. Their mothers are in quite a state! The boys have been acting so weird the last few days."

"We saw them earlier. They were playing over there earlier." Elizabeth said helpfully pointing to where the boys had headed off to, "We figured you guys knew."

"No, we didn't. We'll go look." Jessie's mom said running back to the other adults.

"We should have sent them back." Natalie said, "They're just little kids."

"How far could they have wondered off to?" Aaron shrugged, "No big deal."

**Trini** spent a good chunk of the morning looking for the others. She hadn't seen the boys since Kimberly drug them off that morning. Something odd had been up. She finally decided to ask Billy. She knew to look in the hall next to the throne room. She wasn't surprised to see Billy or Kimberly, but she was shocked to see Jason and Zack playing with action figures right next to the door.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Trini asked.

"Playing." Jason said, "You want to play too?"

Trini looked in the large room next to them and shivered, "I thought that room gave you the creeps."  
>"No way." Jason said, "Empress Rita's in there. It's not scary."<p>

Trini looked at them carefully, "Something's different about you guys."

"Nothing different. We're just having fun." Jason said, "You should try it sometimes."

Trini stomped her feet, "I don't understand. First Billy and Kimberly and now you guys. How can you be so happy when our parents are gone?"

"What's not to be happy about?" Zack laughed, "It's a great day, we're up here safe and sound with Empress Rita, and my monster is totally whooping Jason's."

Jason pushed Zack playfully. Trini turned away. Something was very wrong here, but she didn't understand it. She practically ran back to their room. She sat in the corner hugging her knees crying. She didn't understand what was different now. She reached under a mattress and pulled out the coloring pad she hid there and opened it up to her most secret picture, one she drew of her family, so she'd never forget who they were. Tears slipped down her face, "Billy and Kim forgot theirs. I bet Jason and Zack did too. I don't care how wonderful Empress Rita is, her house is doing something to them. They don't seem to even remember anything before Zordon's attack. I won't forget you mommy and daddy. I promise!"

The room glowed yellow as Trini's tears trickled down the page.

That night Trini found herself all alone. Zack and Jason were sleeping with Kimberly and Billy. She thought about going over there with them, but something told her not too. She pretended to sleep as Empress Rita came to check on them. She knew that Rita would, it was like clockwork.

Rita looked in, "Four down, one to go." she said sweetly, "Such spirited children, it is good that I found them first." she walked out of the room. Trini's heart pounded and suddenly she reached down and grabbed the picture out from under her pillow She crawled out of bed and too the door. She looked back at the others and whispered, "I'll come back and fix you someday, when I figure out how. I promise. I won't ever forget you guys either." she crept out quiet as a mouse to Finster's lab.


	6. Flight of the Saber tooth Tiger

**Getting** into Finster's lab took some waiting, but Trini was patient. She finally saw her chance and ran inside. She pressed some buttons and a minute later she was back on Earth. She frowned as she looked around. "Where am I?" she wondered as she walked around, "Am I by the lake? Yeah, I think I am." she muttered, "Now that I'm out, I guess I should find my aunts or uncles or cousins. Someone I know, if they're still alive." Trini walked along and heard some distant yelling.

"Farkas! Eugene!" yelled a very fat woman.

Trini decided to investigate. It was Farkas' mother. She could ask her for directions to her aunt's house. She walked up to the lady.

"Farkas!" the lady screamed.

"Excuse me," Trini said pulling on the hem of the lady's dress. The woman looked down and suddenly screamed.

"Monster!" she yelled pushing Trini away, "It's an monster! Farkas! Farkas! If you can hear me run!" she screamed, "Monster!" she screached as she frantically ran away.

Trini stared in astonishment. "Well that was weird." she shrugged and continued to walk along the shore till she heard splashing sounds. She walked towards the sound and suddenly saw Bulk and Skull skipping rocks.

"I really think we ought to go home now, Bulky." Skull said nervously.

"Not till they believe us." Bulk declared.

"Maybe the lady's right and we did imagine it." Skull suggested.

Bulk waved his hand dismissively , "That lady doesn't know anythin and my mind doesn't need fixing."

"But Bulk, they buried the others. you can't bury someone if they are not dead. My parents said so." Skull said.

"It doesn't make sense." Bulk said, "None of this makes any sense!" he yelled throwing the rock in his hand as far as he could at the lake. It plopped in several feet away with a small but satisfying splash.

"Hey guys!" Trini said coming out towards them.

Bulk and Skull turned around. "Trini?" Skull asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, that's me." Trini said hesitantly.

Suddenly she was on the ground as the two tackled her in a hug.

"I told them you were alive! I told them!" Bulk cheered.

"Me too!" Skull added.  
>"Farkas, Eugene, your squishing me." Trini said.<p>

They let go.

" Farkas and Eugene no longer." Bulk said proudly, "I'm Bulk and he's Skull."

"So much cooler names!" Skull quipped.

Trini smiled and nodded, "Better than Farkas."

The two boys grinned and then Bulks face fell, "Oh man! Your parents, they'll want to see your alive!"

Skull nodded vigorously, "Yeah, alive."

Trini looked down, "Don't you know? My parents got eaten by a big, blue headed alien named Zordon."

Bulk and Skull stared at her, "No way! We saw them like an hour ago." Bulk said, "How'd an alien attack them that quickly?"

"Angel Grove's getting weirder by the day." Skull whistled.

Trini turned her head sideways, "Did you guys get hit on the head or something? "

"Just come with us!" Bulk said grabbing Trini's arm and pulling her along.

Trini tumbled behind them until they reached a clearing. Bulk and Skull's mothers were crying and being comforted by, a lady that Trini soon recognized as her mother.

"Mom?" Trini said in confusion. The ladies turned around. "Mom!" Trini yelled running to her mother as fast as she could.

The ladies all screamed.

"Farkas! Eugene!" Bulk and Skull's mothers yelled in unison.

Trini's mother's took a step towards Trini, but her eyes got hard. She turned a shade lighter and her face was horrifying to see, it was so angry.

"Mom?" Trini hesitated about a foot away from hugging her mother.

"No more children get hurt." Trini's mom said giving Trini the hardest kick she'd ever felt. Trini flew through the air and fell in a painful heap about half a foot from Bulk and Skull's left.

Bulk and Skull stared in confusion, "Why are you beating up Trini?" Skull asked.

Trini gasped for breath and held back tears, "It's not my mom! It's an alien. Zordon must have sent it to catch me! I can see now that I'm close!" She struggled to her feet and staggered towards the boys.

Bulk and Skull were now very confused.

"Mrs. Trini's mom, don't!" Skull yelled as Mrs. Kawan went after Trini. Bulk growled and grabbed onto Mrs. Kawan's leg. "Run Trini!" Bulk yelled, "If it is an alien, we'll keep it away from you!"

"We will?" Skull said in surprise.

"Yeah, we'll protect her." Bulk yelled.

Trini looked over at them, her attacking mother, and Bulk and Skull's parents running to detatch their children. Trini looked and to her horror they were all half mutated into monsters.

"Magic illusion. Zordon made the guys think that these monsters were the parents." Trini thought bitterly to herself, "Now poor Bulk and Skull are in danger too."

"No," Trini yelled, "I'll keep it away from you! No one gets left behind!"

Suddenly the world glowed around them and Bulk, Skull, and Trini disappeared from the lake area and were about a foot above the children's play ground. The three landed in a pile.

Tears ran down her cheeks like a broken water main. "How could he? That's beyond evil." she sobbed.

Bulk and Skull stared at her.

"I don't get it, Bulky." Skull said, "What's going on? How'd we get here?"

Trini tried to dry back her tears. She needed to be strong to protect the boys."I've got magic. I'm a witch and I never even knew it. I put us someplace safe by accident."

The boys stared and backed away slowly.

"You're not going to turn us into frogs or something?" Bulk said worriedly.

Trini shook her head, "No, of course not. I'd never hurt my friends."

Skull grinned, "We're friends?"

Trini nodded, "Of course we are, you guys helped protect me, so I'll help protect you. You were really brave."

"We were pretty brave." Bullk said making a muscle.

"Yeah, we're so brave, I bet we become Power Rangers or something someday." Skull said.

Trini growled, "You better hope you don't. Power Rangers work for Zordon, and he's awful."

"Huh?" the two boys asked in unison.

"Zordon is a scary head who eats people and keeps Empress Rita from putting this part of the galaxy in order. She's a witch like me and the others. They're going to destroy our planet, then the universe, and all the magic like me, Kim, Billy, Zack, and Jason!" Trini said, "Empress Rita told me all about it."

"And she's the witch that made you guys disappear?" Bulk hesitantly, "And you believe her?"

"She saved our lives." Trini said.

"Didn't look that way to us." Bulk said.

"Yeah, she kidnapped you. We saw it." Skull said, "The Power Rangers came looking for you and everything. My mom says there good."

Trini shook her head, "Good is relative. It was good for us Rita took us away, but something's wrong with the others. I don't know what so I came back to Earth."

"What's wrong with them?" Bulk asked, "Did she put a bad magic spell on them?"

Trini glowered indignantly and shook her head, "She wouldn't! At least, I don't think Empress Rita would."

"Well, now that your back, maybe your mom just needs time to calm down. Then the grownups can rescue the others."

Trini shook her head, "Guys, I don't know how to tell you this, but my mom's dead."

"Not you too." Bulk sighed.

"I saw her die." Trini said, "And my dad too. In fact all the grownups back there are just Zordon's replacements. Those were not our real parents."

"No," Skull said exasperatedly, "My mom was there and she would know if she was not real."

"Yeah," Bulk said, "how come you think their replacements."

"I can tell. I'm magic, so I guess I can see something you guys can't." Trini said, "We've got to stop them. They might hurt the city. We should go to the police station."

"Yeah," Skull said, "The police will fix this! Where is the police station?"

Bulk shrugged, "We can find them. Come on." The three children walked down the dark street. They only saw people running away in terror from them.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Bulk muttered.

The three kept walking to the police station, all three holding hands. Skull suddenly shouted and pointed, "Look! Its Officer Stone! He can help us!"

"Because he was so helpful last time." Bulk muttered, but they broke away from Trini and ran toward him. Trini ran after them.

"Officer Stone!" Bulk yelled

"Officer Stone, we need help! Our parents turned into alien monsters!" Skull yelled as the two ran up to the startled looking officer.

"Calm down boys." Stone said, "What's the matter and where are your parents?" he asked.

"They're back at the funeral, but see, Trini says their aliens." Skull said.

"And she's not dead." Bulk said, "See!"

Officer Stone looked over for the first time at Trini. He suddenly pulled the boys back behind him.

"What's the matter Officer Stone?" Skull asked, "Why you acting so scared?"

"Don't be afraid boys, but it's one of those new monster things, except a little one." Stone said quietly, "When I tell you boys to run, you run."

He pulled out his gun then hesistated.

"No, it's Trini." Bulk said, "Don't tell me your an alien too!"

Trini squinted, "I think he might be one too!" Trini cried.

"It's a little girl?" Officer Stone said in confusion, "Or a monster? I can't tell."

Trini walked closer and Officer Stone stood there on the brink of pulling the trigger the whole time.

"No," Trini said quietly, "not a monster. Be calm."

Officer Stone relaxed.

"Put up the gun, Officer." Trini said.

Officer Stone put up his gun. He looked perplexed.

"You will take Bulk and Skull to your house and hide them there for me. If you tell their parents you will be in trouble, because they are scary monsters. Do you understand?" Trini said in a slow steady voice.

Officer Stone nodded, "I understand."

"Good, wait in your car." Trini said.

Officer Stone walked slowly off.

"W-what did you do to him?" Bulk asked.

"He's not a monster. He's human. He couldn't hurt me. I think Zordon might have put a fear spell on me, so nobody could help me. It must only work on grownups." Trini said, "I magiced him so he's OK now. He can keep you safe."

"From what?" Skull asked.

"Zordon, he did something to your parents too. Don't worry, I'm going to get the big, blue, meanie." Trini growled.

"You aren't coming with us?" Bulk asked in confusion.

"I stop Zordon, and then Empress Rita can put the world in order. Then my friends will be better." Trini reasoned to them, "But you don't have magic to protect you. You can't come with me."

"Oh yes we are." Bulk said, "You can't be all alone without your mom or dad or anybody."

Trini heard some noise in the distance.

"That would be those monster things." Trini said, "Get in the car, now."

"Trini? Something's not normal here." Bulk said, "What's wrong with you?"

Trini stomped her foot as the monster-adults rounded the corner, "I just want everyone to be safe!" she yelled.

A second later Bulk and Skull were strapped inside the back seat of the car, and very surprised to be so since they had not walked there.

~~PR~~

Trini was also in for a shock, because she was someplace unfamiliar now. She was in front of what appeared to be a very large, old building. In the dim light of a street lamp she saw a small boy, about her age, crying softly. Trini had an instant liking for the kid.

"You ok?" she asked.

The boy looked up at her, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Trini. I just got here. Who are you? Where am I?" Trini asked.

"I'm Tommy, and you're at the Ocean Bluff children's home." Tommy said excitement radiating from him, "You're like me! I told them I wasn't crazy!"


	7. Tricks and Traps

Trini stared at Tommy. "What do you mean like you?"

Tommy grinned and a green spark light up in his eyes. "You're magic too."

"Why do you think you are magic?" Trini asked.

"My last foster parents said I was demon possessed because of this," Tommy said the spark suddenly coming out of his eyes and hitting the concrete to his left. It left a small scorch mark, "Of course no one else believes it, but I know you know what I am. I can feel it in you. Man, I was beginning to think I was crazy too. I was just about to give up and just try and forget all this magic stuff. You know, try and have a life."

Trini stared at Tommy, "Yeah, I guess I'm magic too, but I never made sparks come out of my eyes."

"Well, I've never appeared out of thin air before." Tommy pointed out.

Trini grinned, "I don't know how it happened."

"Me either. I can make my eyes go sometimes, but I have to really think hard. I can do other stuff that's bigger but not when I want to." Tommy explained.

Trini nodded knowingly, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

They stood there for a moment in awkward silence.

"So, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked her.

"I don't know." Trini said, "I was running away from some alien monsters Zordon sent, and I ended up here. I guess I just went someplace safer."

"What's a Zordon?" Tommy asked.

Trini explained Rita's version of Zordon to Tommy.

Tommy's eyes popped open, "How'd you escape?"

"Empress Rita came out of the sky and rescued us. We've all been living in her palace for the last few days." Trini said.

"So why'd you leave? Where are your friends?" Tommy asked.

"Something weird was happening to them. I had to get away before I forgot my family." Trini said, "They forgot. I don't know why?"

"Maybe the Rita lady did it?" Tommy asked, "You said she was a grown up witch."

"She wouldn't hurt us." Trini said, "Something's wrong and creepy, but I know there is lots of good inside Empress Rita."

"You're lucky you can remember your parents. I'd give anything to know about mine." Tommy said sadly.

"You never knew yours?" Trini said.

"I don't know anything. Not even their last name. " Tommy said sadly.

Trini didn't know what to say, so she stayed quiet.

"So you've got no place to go?" Tommy asked.

Trini nodded, "I guess. Everyone I knew is been taken by aliens. I sent the only ones not away someplace safe. I don't know how to get back."

"You can stay here. Maybe they won't mind." Tommy said.

Trini's eyes glinted myschiviously, "I think I've figured out how to make them not mind." she said.

About an hour later Trini and Tommy were unexplainably tired. Trini felt nervous about the whole thing, as she walked into the girls dormitory. Everyone was very obliging to her needs. Yet she wished Tommy was there. She felt safer in numbers. She wished desperately to be back at the moon palace with the others. She suddenly realized how close they were to each other. She started to question why she had come down here at all, but sleep conveniently interrupted the stream of doubts in Trini's mind. For a few precious hours peace replaced confusion in little Trini's mind.

~~PR~~

Rita woke up with a start to see four faces staring quietly at her. Her eyes focused quickly and she sighed, "What are you four doing in here? Did I tell you that you could be in here?"

"No." the four said in unison shaking their heads back and forth.

Billy stared at the ground silently. Zack and Kimberly pushed Jason forward.

Jason turned a strange color and then blurted out, "Trini's gone!"

Rita instantly had a headache. She did not need to hear this. She wanted to yell, but knew yelling in front of the children, especially such magical children, would only make things worse.

"Are you sure she's gone?" Rita asked them.

They nodded vigorously.

"She was gone when we woke up." Jason explained.

Zack nodded vigorously, "We looked for her. In the girls room, the bathroom, the throne room, the halls, the lab..."

Rita pinched the bridge of her nose. Now she really had a headache.

"Enough," Rita said firmly. Zack instantly shut up. How did adult humans take living with children without magic? "Go eat breakfast. I'll deal with this." Rita said.

"Can we help?" Jason asked. He was obviously worried about Trini.

"Yes, by eating breakfast and staying out of my way while I look." Rita said.

"Come on Jason." Zack said grabbing his friend's arm. The four marched out of the room.

Rita waited till they were out of ear shot and then screamed good and loud. It felt good. She stood up and instantly her hair popped into shape. She turned around and magically her clothes replaced her night gown. No time to dress the old fashion way, even if it did look better that way.

If the four couldn't find Trini then she obviously was not around here. They had too strong a connection for Trini to hide so long for her friends to become worried enough to break their orders about breaking into their Empress bedroom.

Rita practically ran to the telescope to look down at Angel Grove, for Zordon would have taken all five children if he could, not just Trini. Therefore, either someone kidnapped the girl, which was unlikely since no one else gave any attention to this backwater place, or she had managed to escape somehow. Angel Grove was all Trini knew, surely she was there.

~~PR~~

Trini woke up early when another girl shook her.

"Get up, or you'll miss breakfast." the girl said.

Trini looked at the ceiling trying to decide if missing breakfast would be worth it. Suddenly one of the girls yelled, "Hey Trini, that Tommy kid is waiting for you outside."

Trini sighed and got up. Tommy was there trying to hold two bananas, two small boxes of cheerios, and two cartons of milk.

"Want to eat outside?" Tommy asked.

Trini nodded. The two walked out of the building. Tommy led Trini down the street to a small park. They sat down on the swings munching away happily. Soon they were done and swinging higher and higher. They laughed and played for a while, like they were each other's best friends in the world.

"So what are you going to do now?" Tommy finally asked Trini.

Trini shrugged, "I don't really know. Something just told me I needed to go or I'd forget who I was. I didn't want that."

Tommy looked at the ground, "Eventually people are going to wonder why your here."

Trini nodded.

Tommy stood up, "I've got to get back. I've got an interview with this family named the Olivers this afternoon. They probably won't like me but I promised to put all this magic stuff behind me and be nice."

Trini stared at him, "How in the world could anyone forget magic?"

Tommy shrugged, "I would give up all the magic in the world for a real family. I'd give just about anything to have parents and a home I stayed in all the time. I mean, the children's home is ok, they take good care of us, but I think a family would be better."

Trini nodded, "Yes, a family is much more important than magic."

~~PR~~

Rita kept scanning around the area. Suddenly she saw Trini standing next to a small boy clad in green. Rita thought it was very strange so she took a double take.

"That boy," Rita muttered, "there is a lot of magic in him too. He's more powerful than all the other children. I must get him too, but discretely. I need to not frighten them to death. I need Trini to trust me, or else I'll have to go to very strong measures, and I would hate to kill that attitude. It would make her so much weaker then I was hoping to have."

Rita paced back and forth, "Who is that boy? If only I knew. Trini thinks that she does not need me. She still is reliant on the memory of her parents. I'll just have to show her how totally helpless she is without me to guide her. The boy too. They must both be mine."

Suddenly she laughed, "What a brilliantly evil plan."

~~PR~~

Trini and Tommy were slowly walking back to the children's home when suddenly Trini stiffened.

"You feel that?" Trini asked.

Tommy shrugged, "Feel what?"

"Feels familiar. Like home." Trini said wistfully.

"But you're not from Ocean Bluff." Tommy said.

"I've got to go check it out. Come with me, please." Trini said earnestly.

"I don't know," Tommy said, "the Olivers will be waiting."

"Tommy, please, I have this feeling something awesome is around the corner. The Olivers are not the only family out there." Trini said, "If they're a good family they'd wait five minutes. I can just feel this is important."

Tommy frowned and then shrugged, "If it's so important to you we'll go." Tommy then sighed, "The Olivers probably wouldn't like me anyway. Besides what kind of name is Tommy Oliver?" Tommy laughed.

Trini grinned too, "Come on, we've got to hurry."

The two children ran down the street.

"Trini, where are we going?" Tommy asked.

"Over here." Trini said rounding another bin and into an alley.

"There's nothing in here." Tommy complained.

Suddenly there were some bursts of light and five costumed people appeared in front of them.

"Nothing in here?" a voice from above said, "Trini, did you forget that the Earth is my territory?" a deep males voice said.

Trini screamed, "It's Zordon and his Power Rangers!"

Tommy stood his ground, "Can you magic us away?"

Trini held Tommy's hand but nothing happened, she was petrified in fear, "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."

"Can we fight them?" Tommy said.

"We'll have too." Trini said trying to summon some magic, but both children had started to inwardly panic. They could not make the first move. The Rangers circled the two children. Fear mounted within them.

"I wish someone knew where we were." Tommy muttered, "What are they going to do to us?"

"Something bad. Only one thing to do." Trini said. She took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Help! Empress Rita, help!"

Rita smiled, "Game, set, match. Help is coming, my wandering little witchling."


	8. Temper Tantrum

"Zordon! I'm getting a huge increase of power in the oddest of areas!" Alpha said, "It's coming from Ocean Bluff."

"That is not at Rita's optimal range." Zordon said, "Observe the viewing globe."

"Ai, ai, ai! Isn't that the Yellow Ranger's missing cousin?" Alpha asked.

"It is indeed, and another young wizard. They are in great danger. Trini must have escaped and was drawn to the boy." Zordon said, "We must reach them before Rita claims them. Get a lock on them immediately, Alpha."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said as he hurried to start teleportation procedures.

~~PR~~

"Trini," Tommy said in an exasperated voice, "no one can hear you."

"I beg to differ," said a voice that sent shivers up Tommy's spine, "It's alright, Trini, I'm here."

Trini spun towards the honey sweat voice. "Empress Rita!" Trini cried as she rushed towards Rita, "I'm so sorry I ran away. Its scary out here! Take me back, please!"

Tommy suddenly had a bad feeling. He immediately followed his instincts and launched himself at Trini. He screamed as loud as he could as he knocked Trini to the ground.

"No! Don't move." Tommy said desperately, "That lady's a witch, and not a good one. We've got to get away!"

"Get off me. We're being saved muffin head." Trini growled as she futilely fought Tommy, "What's wrong with you?"

Tommy didn't answer, instead looking up in terror as Rita approached.

"Stay back," Tommy said in the toughest voice he could muster, "I don't understand what's going on, but you can't hurt me or my friend. I won't let you!"

Rita laughed a laugh that started out sharp but then sweetened at the end, "I would never hurt you, my child, don't you know that. Now get off poor, little Trini and take my hand like a good boy. We're going home."

"I'm not supposed to go with strangers and I've never seen anyone as strange as you before." Tommy said calmly.

"Don't be silly, Thomas, now come on stand up. We'll go home. You want to go home, right? I can tell it is what you want." Rita said.

Tommy suddenly felt a warm, almost intoxicating feeling. He did want to go home. He started to feel himself standing up, but before he could move something happened. He felt an odd tingling feeling and then a pulling feeling. He grabbed onto Trini's hand but soon found it was slipping away from him.

"Trini!" Tommy yelled, "Trini come back!"

He suddenly felt a fallin sensation and landed on a hard floor with a thump.

"Ai, ai, ai! Rita is interfering with the teleporation! Is he," a robotic voice cried.

"He is alright, hurry, Alpha, try again for Trini." another voice said.

"I'm trying to get a lock right now." the robotic voice said.

Tommy looked up and saw a robot towering over him and some sort of soft blue light.

"Where am I?" Tommy wondered, "And what happened to Trini?"

~~PR~~

"Tommy!" Trini screamed as she felt a falling sensation. She suddenly landed in some arms. She looked up and saw Empress Rita. Trini immediately latched herself into a hug and started sobbing.

"It's alright, little one." Rita said, "I caught you. I won't let Zordon get you."

"What'd they do to Tommy? Where is he?" Trini sobbed.

Rita soothed Trini and tried to get her to stop crying, "Crying won't help, Trini, big breaths now."

Trini took deep breaths, trying to regain her composure.

"Good, now don't be upset. Zordon has Tommy and we'll just have to get him back." Rita said.

"Why?" Trini asked, "Tommy doesn't like you. He's afraid."

"Zordon must have gotten to him. Do not worry, I will free him from the good spell." Rita said.

Trini turned her head sideways, "No, he didn't know Zordon and I know he wasn't lying. He's like me."

"Well, just because someone has magic doesn't mean they have to be evil." Rita said.

Trini shook her head, "No I mean magic, not evil! In fact, I don't feel very evil. In fact, I don't think I'm evil at all. Evil is not good."

"Of course evil is not good. Evil is evil, and it's what you are." Rita said with a sigh, "Now let's go home."

Trini paused a moment as if in shock and suddenly she flailed her arms and legs and screamed bloody murder. She suddenly remembered why she had run away and it was like a spark had come back to life in her mind. She had to get away.

~~PR~~

"Ai, ai, ai!" Alpha said, "I'm trying but it's hard to keep a lock on Trini."

"Rita is trying to contain her." Zordon said, "We may have a chance though. Observe the viewing globe, Trini is throwing a magical temper tantrum. It will make it more difficult for Rita to leave with her. We must get the real Rangers here as soon as possible."

Tommy was still on the floor and was watching in shock as the robot and a giant head talked.

"This is too weird." he whistled.

Suddenly some costumed people appeared.

"We finally slipped out away from our parents, they were kind of freaked from last night." a red girl said, "What's going on?"

"We've located Trini! " Alpha said.

A girl in yellow squealed in excitement, "Where is she?

" In Ocean Bluff, but Rita has her. You must hurry, because this may be your only chance." Zordon said.

"Right!" the girl in red said, "Let's go team!"

The multi colored warriors disappeared.

Tommy just stared in amazement. He rubbed his bruised elbow and watched the round TV in awe, thinking that no one must know he was here when suddenly the head in the tube spoke again,

"How do you feel, Thomas?"

Tommy stared and shrugged "How do you know my name?" he whispered in amazement.

"I know a lot about all magical children on Earth. I am Zordon and I have been trying to protect this planet for a long time. I know this must seem frightening to you, but no one shall harm you here." Zordon said.

Tommy's eyes widened, "Trini said you were bad and you eat people!" he scooted back away from the tube, "Where is Trini? What did you do to her?"

"I have done nothing," the head said, "Rita has done bad things to her. You were wise to try and stop her from going to Rita. You bought us precious time. We can only hope the Rangers can rescue Trini."

Tommy's eyes glowed a bright green color, "No! The Rangers us! Don't you dare hurt her!"

~~PR~~

Trini had squirmed out of Rita's arms and was wrapped herself around the street sign. She was screaming as loud as she could.

A yellow glowing field surrounded the alley and energy surged erratically. The wind howled roughly, and all the trash was circling outside the field. The field was alive with energy, randomly throwing bolts outwards and inwards. Rita was right outside the energy field trying to break into the field.

"Trini! Trini! Let down this force field right now!" Rita screamed.

"No!" Trini screamed, "I don't want to!"

"Trini, we need to go before Zordon sends something stronger!" Rita yelled, as she blasted magic at the field.

"No," a voice said behind Rita, "You need to back off!"

"Power Rangers," Rita yelled in annoyance.

"You stay away from her." the Yellow Ranger said.

"Like you have the power to stop this." Rita said rolling her eyes, "Goldar could you take care of this?"

Suddenly Goldar appeared, "I thought you'd never ask. Those little ankle biters are driving me crazy! Now for something a little closer to my level."

"What level is that? There's no such thing as level zero." the black ranger joked.

"Focus guys," Red Ranger said, "Black, Pink, take Goldar. Blue and I have Rita. Follow the plan."

"Right!" the other four yelled and ran off.

~~PR~~

Bulk and Skull woke up finally. They had fallen asleep in the car. They looked outside and saw nothing they recognized.

"Officer Stone, where are we going?" Bulk asked.

"Home," Officer Stone muttered, "have to get home to Reefside."

"Reefside?" Bulk asked, "But that's like really far away, right? How do you get to work every day from there?"

"Who said anything about work?" Officer Stone said, "We're going home."

Bulk and Skull looked at each other.

"I think we might have a problem." Bulk said softly to Skull.

~~PR~~

"Do not be afraid," Zordon said, "despite what Trini believes I would hurt none of the children of magic. In fact, I desire nothing but good things for the Earth."

"Trini wouldn't lie to me. She's my friend." Tommy said.

"She believes what she said," Zordon said, "Rita had a hypnotic spell put on to Trini. Trini honestly believes what Rita told her. Rita lied to Trini."

Tommy tilted his head and stared at Zordon, "I don't think you're lying. Are you magic?"

"Very perceptive. You should keep that up. It is hard to keep magic once you get older." Zordon said kindly, "Listen to your instincts. They already saved you once today."

Tommy nodded. He was much calmer now. He walked over to the tube and looked up as high as he could and said in a worried racked tone, "Is Rita going to hurt Trini again?"

"I hope not." Zordon said, "The true Rangers are trying to help her. What you saw was Rita's evil putties in disguise."

"Why would they want to be in disguise?" Tommy asked.

"Because Rita is trying to collect children of power. " Zordon said, "Real fear would make you and Trini easier to control. She wants you two for herself."

"For herself? Like adoption? Trini already has parents." Tommy said angrily, "If I had parents I wouldn't want some witch to take them away!" Tommy turned pale, "Did she eat Trini's parents?"

Zordon laughed, "No, Tommy, no one got eaten. Trini's parents are safe. They just think that Trini is gone. Once she is rescued I will work on finding a way to unite them without revealing what has happened. It is best they do not know about magic. The magic they had disappeared a long time ago."

"How?" Tommy asked, "I thought magic was forever."

"No, Tommy, nothing is forever. Magic must be used and controlled or it will either consume you or disappear. Trini's parents could not access their magic so it went away." Zordon said.

"I want to help rescue Trini!" Tommy said as he stared at the viewing globe, "She looks scared."

"There is nothing you can do right now. You have a good heart, Thomas. We have much to talk about." Zordon said.

"Talk? We can't sit here doing nothing!" Tommy said angrily.

"On the contrary, talk is one of the most powerful of magic." Zordon said, "It most definitely is not nothing."

~~PR~~

Goldar was slowed down by the Rangers and Rita seemed to be mildly distracted. To be painfully honest, the Rangers were new at all of this and not the best fighters that had been encountered. However, their attempts were good enough to distract Rita.

The Yellow Ranger de-morphed and slipped away coming around to the opposite end of the field. "Trini? Trini, please let me in." Natalie said tapping on the field gently.

Trini looked over and stared at Natalie for a minute. Then her face lit up with excitement.

"Natalie!" Trini yelled, running up to her cousin. The force field dropped and she jumped into Natalie's arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Trini cried, giving her cousin a hug.

"It's alright Trini. I won't let anything bad hurt you now. We're out of here." Natalie said. The world disappeared.

A second later Rita realized what had happened and she screamed in rage, "You tricked me!"

"That's our cue!" Red Ranger said, "Let's go home guys."

The Rangers teleported out.

Rita screamed in rage.

"I'll get you for this, Rangers!" Rita yelled, "This changes nothing!"

~~PR~~

Bulk and Skull jumped out of the car and looked at the house Lieutenant Stone had stopped at.

"What a dump." Bulk said.

"My parents are always traveling now." Lieutenant stone said, "They're off doing volunteer work in Africa right now. Come on in."

The boys just stood there.

"Maybe we should go back to Angel Grove." Skull said.

"This is home." Leuitanant Stone said, in a confused voice, "You said to go home."

"I think Trini messed up when she magiced him." Bulk said, "Let's go find the telephone."

The boys followed Lieutenant Stone into the house.

~~PR~~

Rita had never felt so bad explaining something in her entire life. The four children just looked her in blank shock.

"What do you mean Trini's not here?" Jason asked.

"Zordon captured her and another magical child." Rita explained as calmly as possible, "She can't come back till we find her."

"Then let's go look for her." Kimberly said.

"Yeah," Zack agreed, "let's look right now!"

"I don't want you children getting captured too." Rita said, "No, leave this to adults."

"Aw, no one thinks we're big enough to do anything." Jason bemoaned.

"Now listen, no one is to go to Earth. In fact, I want you all to play in your rooms today." Rita said sternly.

"Ok," Jason muttered, "Come on guys." He, Kimberly, and Zack trudged off. Billy however just stood there.

Rita turned to examine the Earth through her telescope. No sign of Trini, Tommy, nor the Rangers.

"Great, I can't get into Zordon's command center. I'll have to wait till he sends them back to Angel Grove, and who knows how long that will take." Rita growled "I have such a headache now!" she spun around angrily and noticed Billy just in time to not to stomp on him. "What are you still doing here?" Rita asked, forgetting to soften her tone.

Billy blinked his eyes, "I cannot fathom Trini not being present. Surely Zordon will perform some sort of detestable things to her. Probably a magic spell that will make her an environmental activist, or a good girl, or even," Billy shivered, "a Power Ranger."

Rita nodded, "Which is why you must not ever go to Earth alone. I don't want to lose any more of you. It will be hard enough to find one of you."

Billy sniffled, "Trini's my best friend and I may not ever see her again."

"Who said you wouldn't see her again?" Rita asked, "I have every intention of retrieving Trini and Tommy." Rita pushed Billy gently towards the door, "Don't worry about Trini. Things will be as they should before you know it."

"Promise?" Billy asked.

Rita's eyes glowed, "Of course. Now go to your room, Billy, and be a very evil boy for me."

"Yes Empress." Billy said walking carefully off.

Rita waited till she heard Billy was out of earshot before returning to her angry rant.

~~PR~~

Trini had closed her eyes during teleportation, as she expected it to hurt. It hadn't. The first thing she saw when she opened them was her cousin and then she heard a familiar yell.

"Trini! You're not dead!" Tommy yelled practically tackling Natalie.

"Tommy!" Trini said struggling out of Natalie's arms. The two launched themselves into a bear hug and ended up rolling on the floor laughing in a carefree way that only preschoolers can pull off. Suddenly, though, Trini noticed where she was. She looked up to see some vaguely familiar teenagers standing next to a scary robot and then she turned her head to see something truly terrifying.

"AH! It's Zordon!" Trini yelled jumping behind her cousin's legs and hiding. She cried and whimpered in terror. The false images planted in her mind pounding hard.

"Trini, it's alright." Natalie said.

"I don't want to die!" Trini cried.

"Wh-what did that witch do to her?" Natalie asked, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Our young friend Tommy has informed me of the exact story. She believes I ate her and the other children's families." Zordon said in a very serious tone.

"That's just," Jessie started,

"The most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Blake finished for her.

"It is very real to Trini." Zordon said, "Rita probably drew off elements of their own nightmares. It would be easiest. The spell does not have to make physical sense to be effective. In fact, this way was probably most effective. An imagination empowers the spell."

"That's it, I totally need to drop creative writing." Aaron teased, "I don't want my imagination to escalate a fight."

Elizabeth stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" Aaron muttered.

"Can we fix her?" Natalie asked.

"Most likely. I think that you five should return home now." Zordon said.

"Not without Trini. Her parents," Natalie started.

"Do not know anything yet. It is best to fix things before we send Trini back." Zordon said.

Natalie was about to protest when Elizabeth stepped in, "Come on guys, I think Natalie needs a lemon freeze smoothie."

"Yeah, Nat," Aaron said, "It's on me."

They disappeared leaving Trini and Tommy alone with Zordon. Trini had scampered to behind the viewing globe to hid from Zordon. Tommy had followed her and sat directly in front of the globe.

"Don't be scared, Trini, Zordon told me about what happened. He's really nice, and he doesn't even have a stomach so he couldn't eat you even if he wanted too."

Trini stared at Tommy and then let out another torrent of tears. Tommy suddenly decided that maybe that was not the thing to say.


	9. The Truth Will Set You Free

It took nearly an hour for Trini to stop crying and even then she still hid under Tommy's jacket . Now, Trini was too tired to cry and just sat on the floor with the jacket over her head.

"Trini, you can't hide under there forever." Tommy tried to reason with her.

"I can and I will." Trini muttered defiantly.

"It is alright, Tommy," Zordon said, ever the picture of calm, "let her stay under there if she wants too."

Tommy flopped on the floor and sighed, "Can't you just fix her with magic?"  
>"Magic takes patience and is not a cure all." Zordon said, "Why don't you two watch the viewing globe?"<p>

Tommy was eager to see that round TV again, so he got into a comfy position and watched the world. It focused on a strange town.

"Who's that?" Tommy asked pointing at the globe.

"That is Trini's family." Zordon said quietly.

"Whoa!" Tommy said, "But they look so sad."

"That's not my family." Trini's muffled voice said, "He ate them!" Trini's hand pointed vaguely in Zordon's direction.

"You sure?" Tommy said, "They looks lot like you. See that lady has your hair and you've got that man's eyes."

Trini poked her head out, ready to give a retort, when she spotted the globe. Her eyes widened in obvious shock.

"It is them!" Trini said running closer to the globe. She stood on her tip toes and had her nose as close to the globe as possible. "Mommy? Daddy?" she yelled poking the globe, "Where are they?" Trini demanded.

"They're at your home." Zordon said.

"Impossible. I saw it destroyed." Trini said folding her arms, "You destroyed everything. He came right out of the sky and ate it in one big gulp! "

"I thought you said only Billy and Kimberly lived on your street." Tommy said skeptically.

"Yeah," Trini muttered uneasily.

"Well then that proves it didn't happen. Zordon's head isn't THAT big." Tommy said enthusiastically, "And those have to be your parents safe and sound, because I could see everything that happened to you on this TV before and it happened just like I saw it happen."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Tommy." Trini snapped.

"Well, all I know is if there was a chance that I had a family, I'd want to check it out." Tommy muttered bitterly.

The two were silent, as they watched the globe.

"They sure do look like my family." Trini said longingly, as she leaned as close to the viewing globe as she could.

"Why don't you check? Tell us about your family." Zordon suggested.

"Yeah!" Tommy said, "Please! You've got good stories!"

Trini didn't want to talk anymore, especially too Zordon, but at the same time she felt like she had to. Before she knew it she it, she was babbling away about her family. At first she focused on Tommy, trying to ignore Zordon's existence, however, the more she talked the more drawn she was to the floating head. As she talked, some memories got stronger, while others got weaker and weaker till suddenly she gasped.

"It wasn't true! It was a dream!" Trini yelled angrily.

"Huh?" Tommy said in confusion.

"Those really are my parents," Trini cried pointing at the viewing globe, "and I've never met Zordon in my life. We've been tricked!"

"Does that mean your cured?" Tommy asked hopefully.

Zordon nodded, "See, the magic of talk is powerful, particularly with hypnosis spells."

"Whoa," Tommy whistled, "I never knew talking was a power."

"Not as strong a power as thinking." Zordon said.

"But why? I don't understand. Why would Empress Rita do this?" Trini asked, "Doesn't she know how upset and scared we all were? Our parents must be freaked out."

" Rita is trying to keep you for herself." Zordon said, "All of you have very strong magic potential. Rita wants to utilize you all in her evil army, when you get older. You are at the age when your magic potential is at a cross roads. It will either fade from here or it can be encouraged."  
>"But my friends wouldn't help someone that evil." Trini said.<p>

"You went running to Rita when she came." Tommy said quietly, as though it was shameful, "I wanted to too."

"Rita is a much stronger witch then you are. Hypnosis is a easy but strong spell in her hands. Your friends probably do not see evil as it is anymore." Zordon said.

"Evil was good. Yeah, I guess you're right, besides they hardly want to leave her side any more. I mean, Billy and Kimberly snuck off one morning and next thing you know it was like they couldn't remember life before going to the moon. Then Zack and Jason got locked in some room, I remember because we got a lecture on out of bounds areas, but when they got out they acted like Kim and Billy. That's why I ran away. I was afraid I'd forget my life." Trini frowned, "I knew something was wrong. I left my friends in danger! What if she does something bad to them?"

"From your story, I do not think there is anything worse she would do to them. I believe your friends have drunk a powerful mind control spell. An unbound one too." Zordon said.

"What does that mean?" Trini asked fearfully.

"It means that Rita has erased part of their memories. Basic abilities are retained, but their memories are forgotten. They probably have had a loyalty switch. It would kill an adult but a young child, especially a magical one, would not fight it very hard. Magic draws in magic, and there is not a lot of magic on Earth. They will have latched onto Rita, kind of like a mother figure." Zordon said gravely.

"Mother?" Trini yelled, "They all already have mothers! Mothers who probably miss them!"

"Very much so," Zordon said, "but when we return you to your family, you must not mention your friends. If the adults go looking for the lost ones then Rita will probably destroy them to ensure keeping her prize."

"But, aren't they looking now?" Trini said in surprise. Then her eyes widened, "No, Bulk and Skull said there was a funeral. They think we're dead. They only saw a monster when they saw me!"

"An illusion spell. One we can easily remedy." Zordon said. A moment later Trini glowed yellow and then the light faded.

"That felt weird." Trini said, "What did you do?"

"Only help you take off the spell." Zordon said, "You are very powerful, and just needed direction. However, the Earth is not a safe place to practice unsupervised magic. It will let Rita and other things track you ."

" I'd be careful." Trini reasoned, because she really was starting to think her small grasp of hypnosis was very useful.

"Magic has consequences that you do not always understand. You have too much power, and your body is not ready to control it. Magic will wear away at you until it destroys you. No magic isn't for you, especially at your age. Exposure to magic has catalyzed your own too early." Zordon explained, "You are not allowed to try any magic. That goes for you too, Thomas."

"No fair." Tommy said grouchily, "I mean, I've lost foster families to magic. It just comes out! If I learned to use it maybe it wouldn't go all over the place."

"You especially must be careful. You have a lot of excess power. You did not even need another magical source to catalyze your power like the other children." Zordon said calmly, "Rita will be hunting you and with your kind of power you are a danger to yourself and to others. I was thinking about intervening, but you seemed to be trying to make your powers dormant. I think you would have succeeded, or at least dampened them. Perhaps they would have disappeared forever."

Trini and Tommy had a mixture of horror and fear on their faces. They liked their new found magic abilities, but Zordon made them sound dangerous and scary.

"I'm sorry, children, I did not plan for you to find out about your powers this way." Zordon said, "It would have been easier for you two if you had never learned of them."

The kids just stared at Zordon.

"I will signal the Rangers. They will bring Trini home and give an explanation. Trini, you can never reveal the Rangers' identities. It would put everyone at risk." Zordon said.

Trini nodded, "I understand. " she muttered. Then Trini's eyes light up fearfully, "What about Tommy?"

"We will keep an eye on the children's home. I want you two to lead as normal a life as possible." Zordon said, "It is for the best."

The two looked at each other fearfully for a moment.

"We might not ever see each other again." Trini said sadly.

"Yep." Tommy muttered dropping his eyes to the ground.

"I'm going to miss you Tommy." Trini said.

"Yep." Tommy muttered, not even looking up.

Trini gave Tommy a quick hug. "It'll be fine. I bet you find a great family. One with lots of toys and stuff."

"I hope you get your friends back." Tommy said.

The two were silent.

"Thanks for fixing me." Trini said to Zordon, "You'll find my friends, right?"

"We will try." Zordon said, "Alpha, call the Rangers. We can put things right now."

Tommy looked down glumly.

"Hey, don't be like that." Trini whispered to Tommy, "I was wrong. I can feel that we will see each other again. You just wait."

~~PR~~

"Finster, are those putties well enough disguised?" Rita demanded.

"Yes, and a whole battalion is hidden around all the indicated sites. Our stores are going to be low for days." Finster grumbled.

"It'll be worth it." Rita said, "Make sure everyone is prepared. I want to get those kids the second Zordon turns his back."

"What makes you sure that he'll return them, your evilness?" Squatt asked.

"Because," Rita hissed, "Zordon believes in letting them squander their potential by living naturally. He'd rather let them lose their powers and let magic evolution on the planet go at a normal pace, then have stronger warriors. He's weak that way. It serves no one. If he had it his way those kids would grow up to have meaningless jobs on a throwback planet. They would never get to experience any of the magic of the universe. They would never realize what they are."

Rita looked through the telescope again.

"Ah," Rita yelled, "Look there's the Black Ranger returning little Tommy right now. Look at him! All of that beautiful power practically radiates off of him!"

~~PR~~

Tommy gave a dark look to the children's home.

"Do I really have to go back?" Tommy asked Aaron.

"Yeah, and we need you to stay near the children's home. We've set up security on this block. We'll set up some more at your kindergarten. Now remember if Rita or putties or something comes you press that button on your communicator." Aaron instructed.

"I don't want to be here. No one wants me anyway. People just think I'm weird." Tommy muttered, "I guess now I know what a freak I really am."

"Tommy, you've got a gift," Aaron started.

"One Zordon doesn't want me to use!" Tommy interjected, "It's going to eat me alive!"

" No it won't," Aaron corrected Tommy, "Everything is going to be fine. Just do what Zordon says and you'll be fine."

Tommy sighed, "Just go on. You've got to find Zack. I can go around the corner myself."

Aaron nodded and watched Tommy go.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Tommy punched the air with his fists, "It's my magic, I could handle it. I don't need anyone else."

Aaron however didn't hear Tommy and when he saw the boy was safely in the yard of the children's home he sat up the final security beacon.

"There." Aaron said, "Nothing bad will happen to you now, little buddy." He turned and teleported back to the command center.

Tommy watched from the stairs as Aaron disappeared, "Good riddance. Finally alone." he growled. He opened the homes door and slammed it shut.

~~PR~~

"A very bad attitude for the hypnosis spell." Finster pointed out, "He needs to want some emotional desire for belonging for it to work."

"Finster, are you blind?" Rita sighed, "He's the neediest of all of them. He has never had anyone, and he's being pulled away from the only person he's met like himself. I almost had him without good eye contact in the alley. He's practically begging for a family and some sense of belonging. No, that boy will be the easiest one yet. He has the attitude, but just as much fear and desperation to go with it. Zordon is a fool to let him out of his sight for a second. No, Finster, it's Trini that will be hard."

Rita turned the focus to Angel Grove and was almost instantly rewarded with the Rangers teleporting down with Trini between them.

"Perfect, now the challenge begins." Rita said, "I want reports on the hour. I want to get them out the second Zordon has to reserve some energy. It will be a day or so before Zordon might divert his attention. We must be patient. In the mean time, I have children to check on."

~~PR~~

Billy neither ate nor spoke all evening. Kimberly and Jason only played with their food. Zack, however, ate with an great appetite. He gorged himself more than usual and could not stop laughing and telling inane jokes, until Kimberly lost it and yelled at him. The children all wanted to sleep early. Rita came to check on them. They were all curled up next to Trini's spot. Zack and Kimberly slept back to back. Jason was sleeping sitting up, with Billy on his lap. Billy had obviously been crying.

Rita quietly moved Billy out of Jason's lap and tucked them all in snugly.

"Don't be too upset, my little ones," Rita said soothingly, "I will return your lost sister soon, and a new brother too."


End file.
